


Is this a regular thing?

by AUVERSJEON



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), carat - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Jeon Wonwoo, Bookworm Seungkwan, Fluff, Kissing in the library typa love, M/M, Semi-smut, Skinship, Suprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUVERSJEON/pseuds/AUVERSJEON
Summary: Seungkwan finds himself roaming around the different aisles of books, looking for a specific book in mind that contained the different laws and provisions of his country. He mentally curses for taking up a degree that he knows would kill him mentally in the near future. Why does it even have to be law? I could have been a fucking nurse for crying out loud.Seungkwan’s rambles in his mind were cut short, when he reached the aisle he was looking for. If Seungkwan hated skimming through the aisles, his hatred for looking for a certain book was ten times more.Thankfully, he finds the book in a span of ten minutes and scans through the book. Soon enough, he hears noises coming from the other side of the aisle. He takes a peek at the small opening between the books, and tries to be secretive as possible.He sees none other than Jeon Wonwoo, kissing — or engulfing the entirety of someone’s face off, Seungkwan has no idea — his next victim.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Is this a regular thing?

**Author's Note:**

> damn, it's me again. i know i haven't been posting too much. school's getting in the way :/ dw i'll tell my school to adjust. /j anyways, hope you guys enjoy this!

“Chess is not hard. It’s basically the same level as Scrabble.” Chan rants to Seungkwan, scratching his head. Hansol and Chan were busy debating which game was harder to play. Seungkwan was definitely the one in the middle of this group.

”Whatever. I can’t keep up with rules.” Hansol says, and Seungkwan chuckles as he places his books in his locker.

“There are rules in Scrabble too, dumbass! Look, I love to prove that you’re wrong but my class with Mister Agen is in like 2 minutes. I’ll see ya guys!“ Chan waves off, and runs to his next class.

”What about you? Who do you have?” Hansol asks Seungkwan. Seungkwan shakes his head. “Don’t have one. Have to go to the library though. Gotta look for this book that Miss Riley required us to read.” Seungkwan rolls his eyes, just thinking about it.

”Hey, Hansol. Got a next class?” _Well, if it isn’t the infamous Jeon Wonwoo_. Seungkwan thought.

Seungkwan and Chan were definitely different from the other people in their university. Different, as defined by Seungkwan, in terms of social character and their ability to cope up with different personalities was not in their dictionary. A wallflower.

Hansol, on the other hand, was definitely a social butterfly. It was probably in his dictionary to associate with other people that passed his vibe check. Luckily, Seungkwan and Dino were an A minus.

“Seungkwan. Looking rather dashing in those sneakers.” When will Seungkwan see the day that Wonwoo will quit being a dickhead. He has no idea.

”Cut it out, dude. And yeah, we have a class. You can’t skip this one again.” Hansol comes to the rescue. If Hansol was just as fond with guys like Seungkwan was, Seungkwan knew he’d instantly have the hots for him — best friend or not. Sadly, that wasn’t the case.

”Guess I’ll see you later, _Boo_.” Wonwoo winks at Seungkwan. Seungkwan scoffs at the emphasis of his last name. He trudges to the library.

📖

Seungkwan finds himself roaming around the different aisles of books, looking for a specific book in mind that contained the different laws and provisions of his country. He mentally curses for taking up a degree that he knows would kill him mentally in the near future. _Why does it even have to be law? I could have been a fucking youtuber, for crying out loud._

Seungkwan’s rambles in his mind were cut short, when he reached the aisle he was looking for. If Seungkwan hated skimming through the aisles, his hatred for looking for a certain book was ten times more.

Thankfully, he finds the book in a span of ten minutes and scans through the book. Soon enough, he hears noises coming from the other side of the aisle. He takes a peek at the small opening between the books, and tries to be secretive as possible. 

He sees none other than Jeon Wonwoo, kissing — or engulfing the entirety of someone’s face off — his next victim.

Seungkwan — with no intention of doing so — finds himself completely immersed with the scene in front of him. _This guy skipped class to face fuck with someone? What a waste of time._

Wonwoo was too heated in the moment, it was a miracle they could keep quiet. He just wanted to get this over with. The girl was harassing him all week; might as well leave the girl wanting more after this. That was Wonwoo’s definition of ‘revenge.’ 

Wonwoo takes a bold step and inserts his hand through the girl’s top, touching the skin by her waist, making the girl go crazy by that one touch.

_Seriously? That’s all it took for you to go weak?_

Seungkwan was too interested to keep watching, it made him question himself why he’d watch this instead of reading. Definitely not what Seungkwan does on a daily basis. Being a creep was not something he does on a daily basis.

Wonwoo opens an eye and sees a shadow which leads to someone probably peeking through his make-out session with the girl who goes crazy by a touch on the skin.

“Stop harassing me, yeah? If you do, I definitely won’t call you.” Wonwoo whispers in the girl’s ear, his hand not leaving her waist.

The girl nods a bit too quick. Wonwoo rolls his eyes by the girl’s shoulder. The girl packs her things up. 

Seungkwan notices this and starts to pack his things up as well — scared that he was caught. He was about to leave the aisle, until Wonwoo appears in front of him. Seungkwan gets startled, which earned him shushes from the bookworms in the library.

”Enjoyed the show, Boo?” Wonwoo smirks. Seungkwan composes himself, hugging the book as if it would slip from his arms.

”Fuck off. You guys could have been more discreet? People are trying to read here.” Seungkwan asks, and Wonwoo stuffs his hand in his unbelievably tight leather-like pants.

”I don’t know. Nobody really bothered to call me out. I’m guessing you’re one of those people.” Wonwoo leans his head closer to Seungkwan. Seungkwan instinctively dodged the closeness of the both of them.

”Maybe because I’m an angel and have no means of snitching on you lovebirds? The community service is not a joke.” Seungkwan sounded like a complete nerd in front of Wonwoo when he said that. Seungkwan mentally curses.

“Lovebirds, huh?” Wonwoo takes a step closer. Seungkwan does the same, but backwards.

”We aren’t in a relationship, at all. She harasses me every week, and I told her I’d call her if she stopped, but that’s definitely out the window.” Wonwoo keeps going forward, and Seungkwan does the complete opposite.

Seungkwan finds himself moving backwards, that he reaches a dead end. His body hits the shelves filled with books from the science section.

_Fuck._

Wonwoo leans closer to Seungkwan. Seungkwan shuts his eyes, as he feels Wonwoo’s hot breath by his ear.

”I’d love to kiss you here right now, but I don’t want you to get jealous when you taste the girl just before.” This fucktard. I swear to god.

Seungkwan’s hands form into a fist. He has no idea what was stopping him from punching the dickhead here and now, but he remembers what he just said five minutes ago. ‘The community service wasn’t a joke’. He knew better.

”Tomorrow, love. I’ll be waiting by the bleachers.” Wonwoo nibbles on Seungkwan’s lobe, and Seungkwan melts then and there but he knew he had to stay chill (he hates using slang, but he knew it was the most appropriate term for now). 

Seungkwan then pushes Wonwoo off, and Wonwoo chuckles — gives off his signature salute before he left.

Seungkwan’s hands now relaxed.

📖

“Where have you been?” Chan asks Seungkwan, who was basically in a bubble of Jeon Wonwoo cooties.

”How do you get cooties off of you? Can I live the next day knowing I have Jeon Wonwoo cooties all over me? What do I d-“ Seungkwan exaggerates. Chan shakes his head a bittoo furiously.

”Woah woah woah. Jeon Wonwoo cooties? When did you start talking to him?” Chan was just as surprised when Seungkwan spills the details a bit too early.

”Okay, Chan. You have got to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” Seungkwan pleads, and Chan shrugs. “No promises.” 

“Fuck, you’re right. I can’t trust you with this nor with anyone for that matter.” Seungkwan says, and Chan chuckles.

”We only know each other, Kwan. Stop exaggerating and tell me.” Chan won’t deny that that hurt his ego a bit, but he’d rather have a small circle of friends that were true to themselves than exposing each other in big crowds.

”I saw Jeon Wonwoo basically face fucking a girl at the library today. I have no idea what got into me but I watched the whole thing.” Chan has a confused expression, one that Seungkwan can’t read.

“What? Say something, please.” Seungkwan says, desperately.

”Are you attracted to Jeon Wonwoo?” Chan asks, and Seungkwan covers his mouth that formed a large ‘O’.

”How could you fucking say that? I don’t like him nor have any sexual attractions with a man who gives two fucks to notice about what shoes I wear.” Seungkwan rants, and Chan has his hands up.

”I just asked, Seungkwan. Don’t be so defensive.” Chan says, fixing his t-shirt.

”Well, if you’re going to ask, ask questions that make sense!” Seungkwan whisper-screams and leaves Chan by the benches.

“He’s definitely attracted to Jeon Wonwoo.”

📖

The next day comes by quickly and Seungkwan has no idea why he finds himself walking towards the bleachers at nearly dusk. He wanted this business with Jeon Wonwoo done. Whatever it was.

He hid behind the tall gate before he could enter the actual field. He takes a look at what’s happening and there goes his heart, thumping hard in his chest.

“You can do this. You’ll just find him and talk to him.” Seungkwan breathes in and out.

Seungkwan enters with barely functioning knees, nervous entering his system as he takes a step on the vast field.

He sees the lights turning on one by one, and he sees the football team doing their thing. Seungkwan goes up the stairs, his nervousness vanishing in a split second.

”Maybe I’d watch for a while.” Seungkwan says, as he sits down. 

He barely knows anything about Wonwoo, so seeing him running through the field was definitely a surprise, but he knew Wonwoo had the personality and the body for it.

Jeon, 17. His jersey number.

”Okay, wrap it up with 5 laps around the field. I’m feeling generous since you guys did a great job today.” Their coach says in their mini huddle.

Seungkwan eyes Wonwoo and they look at each other. Wonwoo’s eyes squint, as he looks from afar. But once he sees Seungkwan, he smiles.

Suddenly, 5 laps felt like forever.

📖

“I guess you wanted me to watch your mini training session.” Seungkwan says as Wonwoo approaches him, still with his full on gear and training clothes.

”Maybe. Thought you’d find it sexy.” Wonwoo smirks, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

“Well, your cocky self surely came back. Your smile out there said otherwise. I was honestly gonna simp for that, but this? Not so much.” Seungkwan jokingly leaves, and he didn’t expect Wonwoo to come after him by grabbing his wrist like the one in the movies.

”I guess it still counts as a win for me, knowing that you’d simp for me.” Wonwoo says, taking Seungkwan by surprise.

”Where did the cocky Wonwoo go? I want that back.” Seungkwan says a bit too nervously. He only said it as a joke but why did the air between them become a bit... serious?

”I guess you’d simp for both. I’ll gladly do both if you want to.” _Spoke too soon_. Wonwoo winks, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes at the comment.

Wonwoo suddenly hisses, and taps a bit on his temple. Seungkwan has now a worried expression plastered on his face. He looks over to the tall figure, tiptoes a bit to reach Wonwoo’s level, and look at the wound.

”You have a small scar on your head. Sit. Be grateful I have a first-aid kit with me.” Seungkwan was now holding Wonwoo’s wrist and drags him to sit down.

”This is nothing. I’ll be fi-“ Seungkwan doesn’t listen and gets a bit closer to Wonwoo’s face. He dabs a cotton swab (with medicine) on Wonwoo’s small scar. Wonwoo hisses.

”Ouch!” Wonwoo hisses, and Seungkwan holds his hand out of instinct.

”Stay still if you want this over with.” Seungkwan says in the smallest voice possible. Wonwoo grabs the opportunity to look at Seungkwan’s facial features.

Seungkwan rubs Wonwoo’s hand in circles with his thumb. It’s been a while since Wonwoo felt such comfort. He was always hung up on drunk parties that benefits in terms of pleasure, but this. This was a different kind of pleasure.

”Great. All done.” Seungkwan smiles, but he notices Wonwoo’s face inches away from his. Seungkwan clears his throat.

”Um. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” It has got to be the first time that Wonwoo has thanked someone, and Seungkwan knew this. He was definitely taken aback, but he loved seeing it.

”First time that someone has done something nice to you for you to thank me like that?” Seungkwan asks as he fixes his first-aid kit.

”What do you mean? I always thank the people around me.” Seungkwan scoffs.

”Oh yeah? Who was the last person you thanked?” Seungkwan asks, his arms crossed with each other, waiting for an answer. Wonwoo tries ro recall but it was no use.

”You.”

📖

It has been three weeks since Wonwoo and Seungkwan’s encounter by the bleachers. Seungkwan remembers every little detail, and he plans to tell his friends soon. But he was smarter than that.

He wasn’t expecting anything from Wonwoo, and if the moment he does, it will be chaos; not only for his mind, but for his fragile heart.

Seungkwan and Wonwoo see each other by the hallways from time to time, smiling slyly at each other when they get the chance. Wonwoo was a different person all of a sudden, feeling all giddy whenever Seungkwan would.

A new day comes and Seungkwan finds hinself again by this different universe that was filled with books — the library. 

Seungkwan was not looking for a particular book. He just wanted to hang out by the library, hopefully not finding Wonwoo by the back of one of the book shelves, kissing somebody else. He shakes the thought off.

He searches through the corporation books, feeling the desire need to read something that was related to his academics. It would kill his consciousness if he didn’t.

He remembers seeing Wonwoo here. Kissing, or face fucking like he described, that awful girl just so Wonwoo would stop being harassed like that. Wonwoo did tell him at one point that the girl completely stopped, which was good news.

”He deserves better than that.” Seungkwan whispers to himself, grabbing himself a book. 

“Who deserves better than that?” Wonwoo whispers in his possible low voice.

”What the fuck? You startled me!” Seungkwan whisper shouts, then proceeds to hit the taller with the book that he was holding.

”Okay, I’m sorry! Hey, if you continue to hit me and you break that, the fee is all on you.” Wonwoo chuckles, and Seungkwan side eyes him. 

“Why are you spying on me?” Seungkwan asks, still holding on to his chest. “Spying? I think this is more of a secret rendezvous, don’t you think? I just know you want me here too.” Wonwoo says.

”Real funny, cocky Jeon Wonwoo. As if you’d actually choose to be here with me than being with some chick with a cigarette in hand.” Seungkwan flips on to the next page as he chuckles.

It was awfully quiet between them, but that doesn’t stop Seungkwan from flipping the page.

_Ha! I knew i-_

”But I’d rather be here, with you.” Seungkwan stops flipping the page.

”What?” Seungkwan asks, completely astonished and shocked with the words that came out from Wonwoo’s lips.

”Don’t make me say it again. I know you heard it loud and clear. And you can’t say that you don’t want me too. That smile of yours says otherwise too.” Wonwoo says. 

Wonwoo props his arm by the book shelf, supporting his weight as he looked down on Seungkwan. Seungkwan gulps, completely cornered.

Remember the girl that Wonwoo face fucked weeks ago? This time, it was Seungkwan. But it was a completely different vibe once Wonwoo leaned down to kiss on Seungkwan.

Seungkwan couldn’t dare move. His lips were just right there on Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo just kisses him right there; it wasn’t hungry, it didn’t feel rough.

It felt sweet, it felt as if Wonwoo was waiting so long for this. It felt as if Wonwoo was longing for a love so passionate and sweet, that the only thing to get it off his mind was to fuck around and go on one night stands.

But he felt it the moment he looked at Seungkwan under the moonlight.

And Seungkwan knew deep down, he felt it too.

”I’m sorry.” Wonwoo whispers, and Seungkwan still had his lips in a pout.

”Please don’t hate me. I just couldn’t imagine myself not kissing you and it’s been killing me for weeks and I just want to ho-“ Seungkwan shuts him up as he pulls Wonwoo back down on him.

The second kiss felt assuring. The butterflies were definitely in both of them. They felt safe in each other’s arms, giving each other warmth as their skin bumped into each other as they indulged themselves further into the kiss.

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Seungkwan’s waist, as Seungkwan hugged him around the shoulders as their kiss grew more passionate.

They both pull away, catching their breath as they smile at each other. 

“So, is this a regular thing now? Kissing by the aisles of the library or I’m just one of your victims?” Seungkwan asks, and Wonwoo contemplates jokingly, which earns him a punch from Seungkwan.

”I’m kidding.” Wonwoo laughs, landing another peck on Seungkwan’s lips and then on his cheek.

”This is definitely a regular thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that wonboo picture where seungkwan held on to wonwoo’s arm *cries in wonboo language*
> 
> anw, hope y’all enjoyed wonboo fluff ♥︎


End file.
